Sick Days
by StormWolf10
Summary: Series of stories based on Disney songs. 10Rose. :)
1. When will my life begin?

When will my life begin?

It wasn't often that Rose was ill, even less so since she'd started travelling with the Doctor in the TARDIS, as the TARDIS kept them healthy. However, they'd been staying with a small clan in a forest for a few nights, and on their first night there, Rose had succeeded in falling into a large frozen lake. She'd insisted she was fine, of course, she didn't want the Doctor to fuss, and so had refused to let him scan her with the sonic. It wasn't until they were back on the TARDIS a few days later that Rose realised that that had been a mistake. She had come down with pneumonia, and the Doctor had immediately bundled her into her bed, rambling wildly about how he could probably whip up a cure in a matter of hours. His normally messy hair was even wilder than usual, a sure sign he'd been running his fingers through his hair.

"Doctor," Rose croaked quietly, causing the Time Lord to momentarily cease his rambling "if you're gonna go off an' leave me for hours, can you at least put a DVD on for me?"

The Doctor blinked owlishly, before nodding and hurrying over to Rose's DVD cupboard.

"Yes, of course! Any preferences?" he asked, his tone forcefully cheery.

"Somethin' Disney," Rose croaked.

The Doctor nodded and pulled out a stack of DVDs.

"I could take you to meet Walt, you know," the Doctor told her as he carried the DVDs over for her to pick one "once you're better, of course."

Rose nodded weakly and pointed at one of the DVDs in his hand. She watched the Doctor through half-closed eyes as he inserted the DVD and started it up. By the time he kissed her on the forehead and assured her he'd be back in a few hours to check on her, Rose was half asleep.

**~StormWolf10~**

Tangled had quickly become a favourite of Rose's, even though it wasn't to be released for a good few years in her timeline; the Doctor had taken her to 2011 and she'd picked it up. She'd watched it numerous times since, of course, and if her throat hadn't felt so awful, she'd probably be singing along with the lyrics. But as it was, Rose was only just strong enough to keep her eyes open and watch the film. As she continued to watch the film, she found herself remembering all those other times she'd been ill, when she was a little child and her mother would tuck her up on the sofa with a Disney DVD and a bowl of soup. And then, Rose found herself considering the lyrics of the song as 'When Will My Life Begin?' started to play. It was quite possibly one of Rose's favourite Disney songs, and she found herself comparing the lyrics to her own life. Indeed, before the Doctor, her life had seemed a boring, pointless task with the same things happening in her life every day. Until the Autons. Until a leather-wearing, big-eared man with a Northern accent had grabbed her hand and said one word. Run. And, quite frankly, Rose hadn't stopped running since; running from her boring life, running to adventure, running away from danger, and- even on occasion- running into danger. But, the truth was, Rose Tyler had been running since the moment she met the Doctor, and she knew she could never go back to her old life now, not that she'd ever want to. She'd promised him forever. Her life had changed drastically since she was nineteen. She was no longer the self-conscious, worried estate girl who dated Mickey Smith- her best friend since she was a baby- because he was 'safe'. She didn't sit around in her Mum's flat in the evenings watching pointless celebrity reality shows and reading cheesy gossip magazines. By now, Rose was so exhausted, her eyelids were beginning to droop shut and she finally gave in to sleep, the song lyrics floating around the room and sending her off to sleep.

"_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?

And tomorrow night,  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older,  
Mother might just  
Let me go ..."  



	2. Part of your World

**A/N: Song from 'The Little Mermaid'. This one is longer than the last one XD R+R please!**

Part of your World

The Doctor rolled his eyes in mock despair as Rose looked up at him, her own eyes wide and pleading. Without even asking what she wanted- he already knew- he crossed the room to her DVD cupboard and brought out her collection of Disney DVDs. Rose grinned as he carried them over, and carefully shifted herself into a sitting position, wincing slightly as she jostled her cracked ribs. The Doctor had already bandaged them up and there was nothing else he could do, which was how he'd found himself in Rose's bedroom with her, agreeing to watch a Disney film. It had become a thing with them, every time Rose was ill or injured- or him, although he was hardly ever ill- they'd retire to her bedroom until she was well enough to continue to explore and go on adventures again. And during this time, they would watch a Disney film together. The first time it had happened, the Doctor had left to try and come up with a concoction that would heal Rose's pneumonia quickly, and when he'd returned, he'd found Rose fast asleep on her bed with Tangled still playing. He'd taken a seat on the bed, watching her carefully, and had quickly become so engrossed in the film that he hadn't noticed his young human companion wake up. In fact, he'd enjoyed sitting with Rose and watching a film so much, he agreed to watch it again when Rose was a little more alert. And so it had become a tradition.

"What shall it be today, Dame Rose?" the Doctor asked, grinning cheekily.

Rose grinned back, tongue between her teeth as she looked over the DVDs. Finally, she settled on one and thrust it at the Doctor.

"The Little Mermaid, eh?" he asked as he gathered up the rest of the DVDs and put them away before switching on the DVD player and slipping the disc in.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite classic Disney films," Rose replied as the Doctor crossed back to the bed.

She squeaked slightly as the Doctor flopped onto the bed and jostled her.

"Sorry!" He replied quickly, scrambling into a sitting position and grabbing some pillows to bundle behind Rose's back.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the Doctor adjusted the sound on the DVD and pressed 'play movie'. In fact, they remained silent until Rose tried to readjust her position and winced, one hand automatically going to her damaged ribs.

"Do you want some more painkillers?" the Doctor asked.

Rose shook her head, attention still on the film.

"I'm fine," Rose insisted.

The Doctor looked at her sceptically, but didn't press her.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I really like Ariel." the Doctor announced suddenly, eyes still on the TV screen.

"What?" Rose asked, tearing her gaze away from the TV to look at the Time Lord.

"I said I really like Ariel," the Doctor repeated, still watching the film.

"Oh," Rose replied, at a loss for what to say "why's that."

"I…I can relate to her," the Doctor mumbled, flushing red slightly and still not looking at Rose.

She frowned, but decided not to press him.

**~StormWolf10~**

Several hours later, the film had ended and it was now mid-evening. The Doctor was preparing dinner in the galley, and Rose sighed as she realised she needed the loo. She carefully hauled herself out of her bed, hissing as her ribs throbbed. She had just shuffled across her room to her en suite when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Rose?" the Doctor called "Dinner's ready,"

"I'm just in the loo," Rose called back.

"Alright, but be quick or your food'll get cold," the Doctor called back.

Rose heard a soft thud and knew that the Doctor had settled himself on her bed. She didn't mind, but she just hoped he'd remembered to take his shoes off beforehand. As she finished up in the bathroom and washed her hands, Rose froze, listening carefully. She could hear…_singing_. It took her several seconds to realise that it was actually the Doctor. A split second after that, she realised that he was singing a song from The Little Mermaid. Cautiously, she padded across the bathroom and opened the door slightly, peering out. The Doctor was sat on her bed picking at his dinner and singing softly. Rose grinned, and was contemplating pulling her phone out of her pocket to film him when she realised exactly what he was singing. He was singing 'Part of your World'. But it was the lyrics, coupled with the sad look on the Doctor's face that made her heart stop.

"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above? Out of the sea, Wish I could be…Part of that world" the Doctor sung softly, obviously oblivious to the fact his young companion was watching.

Quickly and quietly, Rose shut the bathroom door again, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, her back against the door. It all made perfect sense now. The Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, a man who had his own Time Travel capsule, could go anywhere and anywhen in the Universe, could get anything he wanted without having to save up for it, couldn't have the one thing he wanted most. To be a part of a family, to be a part of a _species_. He was alone, and it was now that Rose understood just why the Doctor had had so many companions. At first, she had been upset that he'd had so many companions before her, but now it all made sense. The Doctor wasn't meant to be alone, no one was. And so he had latched onto the human species, like a toddler latching onto a safety blanket, purely so he had _something_ to comfort him. Rose's heart ached for him. Taking a deep breath, she plastered on a fake smile and opened the door, stepping back into her bedroom.

"Doctor," Rose piped up, crossing to the bed "can we go see my Mum soon?"

The Doctor looked up in shock, eyes wide and his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Your Mum?" the Doctor echoed.

"Yes!" Rose replied, laughing as she reached for her dinner "And in a week or so, once my ribs are healed. Don't wanna have to explain that to her,"

"Do I have to go?" the Doctor whined as Rose sat on the bed beside him "Can't I just drop you off and do some maintenance on the TARDIS instead?"

"Yes, Doctor," Rose chastised gently "besides, you're practically family,"

The Doctor blinked, watching Rose carefully. She knew she probably shouldn't have said that, it had probably freaked him out, he'd always said he didn't do domestics.

"I am?" the Doctor asked in disbelief, forehead crinkling.

Rose nodded, blushing and not meeting his eyes.

"Well, yeah," she admitted "you're a huge part of my life. An' that, by extension, makes you a part of Mum's life,"

"Oh," the Doctor replied quietly.

Rose didn't want to look up, she knew the Doctor would have that scared, rabbit-in-headlights look on his face. But, when she met the Doctor's eyes shyly, she saw he was grinning.

"Well then," the Doctor announced "I guess a visit to Jackie's is in order! Once you've healed, of course,"

"Of course," Rose replied "and what do we do until then?"

"Ooh," the Doctor replied beaming "how about another Disney film?"


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**A/N: Creative licence taken, here. The exact song lyrics are actually from the West End show, as when I looked up the movie lyrics, I realised they were different (I'd planned the story using the West End version). Anyway…Enjoy :)**

Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

They'd picked the wrong movie, the Doctor decided, they'd definitely picked the wrong movie. They'd also picked the wrong place to watch it. He and Rose were currently curled up on Jackie's sofa, watching a twenty-third century DVD (they'd gotten some strange looks in the shop when they'd asked for a DVD and not a holo-disc) of The Lion King. Rose had come down with a stomach bug just over thirty-six hours ago and, unlike all the other times she'd been ill, had tearily begged the Doctor to take her home. Upon arriving, the Doctor had been pushed out of the way by a concerned, overbearing Jackie, who quickly tucked Rose up on the sofa with a bucket and a bottle of water within arm's reach. Rose was no longer throwing up, and had managed to keep some water down, and so the Doctor had finally been upgraded from the uncomfortable, rickety wooden chair to share the sofa with his young companion (Jackie had commandeered the armchair, and wouldn't give it up for anything). Speaking of Jackie, the elder Tyler woman seemed to be watching the Doctor and Rose suspiciously out of the corner of her eye, causing the Doctor to swallow. They'd definitely, _definitely_ picked the wrong movie, and they _certainly_ shouldn't be watching it with Jackie. Because, right now, _that_ scene was coming up, with _that_ song. That song that, to be quite truthful, rather accurately described the Doctor's feelings towards his young- and currently slightly under the weather- companion…

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose inwardly rolled her eyes as she saw Jackie not-so-subtly watching them out of the corner of her eye. She hoped she wasn't blushing. She was beginning to think now that it wasn't a good idea to watch this film in her Mum's flat, but there was little they could do about it now. She heard the Doctor audibly swallow behind her, and hoped that Jackie wasn't making him nervous. Rose was beginning to tense as it got closer and closer to that iconic scene, and she wondered if the Doctor or her Mum would notice. Her shoulders slumped slightly at that, and she forced herself to relax. Her Mother may notice, but the Doctor wouldn't, of course. He never noticed.

**~StormWolf10~**

"_I can see what's happening _

_And they don't have a clue _

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two. _

_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air…"_

Jackie watched the Doctor and Rose out of the corner of her eye, being as subtle as possible. She inwardly smirked when she heard the Doctor swallow, although she wasn't sure if it was because he knew she was watching her, or because he was suddenly very aware of how accurate this film was to his and Rose's… relationship. Of course, the pair of them were completely oblivious to the other's feelings, and sometimes it irritated Jackie so much all she wanted to do was bash their heads together. Other times, however, she was…well, _relieved_. Because as soon as her daughter knew that that Time Lord felt the same about her as she felt about him, they'd be off in that blue box of his, doing…well, _each other_. Jackie grimaced at that. She certainly didn't want to think about how alien the Doctor was. And then, the Doctor would do some weird alien thing and make Rose like him. Rose would outlive Jackie, and would have no need to return to Earth any more. It could be a recipe for disaster. But then, Jackie glanced over at her daughter again, to where she was curled up with the Doctor. Rose looked relaxed, leaning back against the Doctor. Her daughter was happy, Jackie realised. It was the first time in a long time that she had seen Rose that relaxed around someone, even Mickey. And, for once, it wasn't Jackie that was making her that relaxed. Jackie internally sighed. Her daughter was in love. And, quite frankly, despite all the…_alien-ness_, Jackie couldn't think of a better person for her daughter to love than the Doctor.

**~StormWolf10~**

"_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me…"_

As the Doctor listened to the lyrics, he began to silently curse himself, shifting in his seat. Why did he agree to watch this film? All it seemed to be doing right now was reminding him that Rose still knew hardly anything about his past. But then, where would he start? Did he need to go as far back as explaining the Chapter Houses? If he did, it would have to wait until Rose was better; she was still rather weak and tired from vomiting, and that would surely send her to sleep. And then there was Susan. Poor, sweet Susan. He hadn't explained about her yet. He hadn't even mentioned that he'd had children. How would Rose react to that? She was a twenty-one year old human female, who'd had a grand total of three boyfriends. As far as the Doctor knew, she hadn't even begun considering children yet, and here he was deciding how to tell her that he had _grandchildren_. It would surely scare her off. And if it didn't, it would certainly panic Jackie. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat again, trying not to dislodge Rose, who whimpered in protest at his movements.

"Sorry," the Doctor murmured gently.

Maybe he could just not say anything..?

**~StormWolf10~**

"_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things…"_

Rose whimpered slightly as the Doctor shifted in his seat for a second time. Her stomach protested at the movement, and she heard the Doctor whisper an apology to her. He was uncomfortable. Rose was uncomfortable too, but she doubted it was for the same reason as the Time Lord; Rose was beginning to internally panic, arguing with herself and weighing up the pros and cons of telling the Doctor how she felt about him. It was the damned Disney movie that was making her do this. If only she'd picked a different film… She knew the Doctor was hiding something from her, that he was thinking hard; his fingers were absent-mindedly tracing patterns on her arm, the same patterns she'd seen him trace on the galley counter, the study desk, the console, whenever he was thinking. He was thinking hard about something, and Rose wanted to know what. Silently, she began to weigh up the pros and cons.

**~StormWolf10~**

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are…"_

Jackie Tyler had had enough. Both the Doctor and Rose were obviously thinking hard about something, and a Disney movie certainly didn't require that much thought.

"Right." Jackie announced, standing up "I'm going to Bev's. When I come back, I want you two to have sorted this out. An' no goin' anywhere 'til I'm back."

And with that, she grabbed her bag and headed for the front door, leaving a stunned daughter and Time Lord in her wake.

"W- What did your Mum mean?" the Doctor asked, wide-eyed. He knew exactly what Jackie had meant.

"No idea," Rose lied.

They fell into silence, both staring at the TV. The Doctor swallowed hard.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I…Uh…I really like you," the Doctor murmured, eyes still fixed on the TV.

"Oh. Ok." Rose answered simply.

"No, Rose. I really _like_ you." The Doctor repeated, wide-eyed.

He felt Rose shift, and a moment later she was sat up, looking him directly in the eyes.

"As in…?" Rose asked, slightly breathless.

The Doctor nodded.

"Right." Rose murmured, unsure what to say.

"If you don't feel the same way, I…I completely understand…" the Doctor began, beginning to think that this was all a _very_ bad idea.

"I really like you too, Doctor," Rose replied suddenly.

"Yeah?" the Doctor asked, beginning to smile.

"Yeah." Rose answered, grinning back.

Tentatively, the Doctor's hands went to Rose's waist, and he leant in gently, brushing her lips with his own.

"_And if he feels the love tonight_

_In the way I do_

_It's enough for this restless wanderer_

_Just to be with you…"_


	4. Something There

**A/N:**** Revised 30/6/13**

Something There

"You reminded me of the Beast, you know," Rose announced suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor demanded, although the words were slightly muffled by his blocked nose.

"I said, you reminded me of the Beast. You know, from Beauty and the Beast?" Rose repeated, looking down at the Doctor.

He was looking rather adorable, with his dark blue duvet tucked up under his chin so just his pale, freckled face could be seen. His usually wild, dark brown hair was flat against his forehead from where he'd been in bed for the past thirteen hours. In a surprising twist of events, an adventure involving a rather unceremonious dunking in cold water had left the Doctor with a chest cold (cueing much angry yelling from the Doctor, who insisted that "Time Lords do not get chest colds, Rose!" and that "such an illness is for humans!"), and so Rose was caring for him. Doctors (alien or not), as it turned out, really did make the worst patients, and for the best part of two hours, the Doctor had continually tried to get out of bed despite running a slight fever and having an awful cough.

"I heard what you said. And I know who the Beast is, thank you." The Doctor ground out, pouting.

The stern look, however, was quickly ruined when he sneezed five times in quick succession. Sighing, Rose reached for the box of tissues on the bedside table, and helped the Doctor wipe his nose.

"What I meant," the Doctor continued as if he hadn't just had a sneezing fit "was how on Earth do I remind you of the Beast?"

"I did say remind_ed_." Rose pointed out, emphasising the last two letters of the word "And I meant your last body. You know, all Northern and leather. Big ears, short hair."

"I am aware of what I looked like, Rose." The Doctor replied haughtily. Again, his blocked sinuses rather ruined the effect of his condescending tone.

Rose rolled her eyes; it appeared that Time Lords- or maybe just the Doctor- were rather grouchy when they were ill. Eventually, curiosity got the better of the Time Lord, and he spoke again.

"How _did_ I remind you of the Beast?"

Rose grinned.

"How about I just put the film on, and we'll see if you can work it out for yourself?" Rose suggested, standing up.

"Disney film time!" the Doctor chimed, chuckling.

Rose grinned, but quickly became concerned when the Doctor began coughing instead. She quickly fetched him a glass of water before putting the film on.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I still don't get it." The Doctor admitted quietly once the film had finished.

"Well, you did keep falling asleep!" Rose teased as she put the DVD back in its case.

"Yeah, sorry abou' that." The Doctor told her, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry," Rose assured the Time Lord, smiling "you're ill. Besides, I didn't mind."

By now, she was at the Doctor's bedside again, and she reached for a bottle of TARDIS-approved medicine. Eying it distastefully, the Doctor managed to push himself up to a semi-sitting position as Rose poured some of the mixture onto a spoon. As the spoon entered his mouth, the Doctor grimaced, forcing himself to swallow the medicine.

"Tastes like pears!" he complained tiredly.

Rose giggled at that, and shook her head.

"Well, your fever's down, and you don't seem to be coughing as much, so hopefully you won't need much more of this," Rose told him, kissing him on the forehead.

The Doctor hummed in agreement, and patted the duvet beside him. It had been a good four or five weeks since they'd admitted that they both 'really liked' each other (although, the Doctor had since told Rose several times that he loved her), and they'd been sharing a room- and, consequently- a bed for the past two or three weeks.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked in concern "You're still not a hundred percent."

"Rose," the Doctor told her, laughing slightly "us two cuddling is not going to make me any more ill than I am now, nor is it going to make _you_ ill."

Rose smiled, and slipped under the duvet. She gently pulled the Doctor closer to her, and she could tell by his contented sigh and deep breathing that it wouldn't be long until he was asleep.

"You still haven't explained it." The Doctor murmured suddenly.

"Sorry?" Rose asked, confused.

"You still haven't explained how my previous body reminded you of the Beast." The Doctor explained sleepily.

Rose thought hard for several seconds before speaking.

"When you're better, could you…Could you take us back? To see him? I… It sounds stupid, but I think if you saw him, you'd… You'd understand. Any way you could do that? Take us to see Nine?"

"Well, I could, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. What've you got planned, Rose?" the Doctor looked at his companion in confusion, trying to work out what she was thinking.

Rose merely grinned.

"You'll see." She replied.

The Doctor sighed, and flopped back onto the bed.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You're sure you got the times right, yeah?" Rose asked cautiously as she hovered at the TARDIS' doors "He'll know who I am, right?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded.

"_Yes_," he replied "my driving's not that bad!"

Rose snorted and opened the TARDIS doors, stepping straight out… Into an alien bar. She blinked, and looked round at the Doctor, frowning.

"This is where I came," the Doctor explained as he followed her out "after you said no the first time. Came here to wallow in self-pity…"

He then trailed off, eyes going wide.

"Doctor?" Rose prompted, immediately becoming concerned "What's wrong?"

"We have to talk to him." The Doctor murmured.

Rose frowned in confusion.

"Rose, we have to talk to him, me, Nine!" the Doctor clarified quickly "We… It's us- well, you- that make him go back, ask the second time."

"But, isn't that against the rules, or something? Reapers?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"We both still seem to be here." He responded "Besides, I remember it."

"Right," Rose murmured, still confused.

She then spotted the brooding past incarnation of the Doctor sat a little way away in a booth, alone. Dark and depressed, he seemed to be glaring at his glass of whiskey as if it had personally offended him. Ten took a deep breath, standing a little straighter before leading Rose across the bar. They passed Slitheen, Blathereen, humans and various other strange-looking creatures of various heights, builds and colours until they finally reached Nine's booth. Ten cleared his throat purposefully, and Nine looked up, glowering. However, his expression quickly changed to one of shock at seeing Rose.

"Rose? H- How did you get here?" he asked, brow furrowing.

Rose grinned.

"Hitched a ride." She responded, nodding towards Ten as she slid into the booth to sit opposite Nine.

Nine blinked and looked the Doctor up and down.

"Oh, what is he? A Time Agent? Hopping through the Universe on his space hopper Vortex Manipulator and just happened to stumble across you? Is that why you went with him and not me? Better looking? Pretty boy? Well, I hope you said goodbye to Rickey before you left, because I doubt he can get you back to your right time. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. So run along, I'm sure he can drop you off near a chippy."

Nine then grinned and gave a sarcastic wave. Ten's eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Ten spluttered "Did I _really_ sound like that?"

He looked away from his leather-clad former self to Rose, who nodded back.

"'_I_'?" Nine echoed, frowning "Oh, great! So, not only do I turn into a pretty boy when I regenerate, but I also become an idiot!"

The Doctor sniffed and straightened his tie, drawing himself to his full height. Certainly not intimidated, Nine only cocked an eyebrow.

"And why exactly are you here?" Nine asked Ten.

"Rose told me that you- _we_- reminded her of the Beast." Ten announced.

"From Beauty and the Beast." Rose added quickly.

Nine frowned, and turned to look at Rose, who just smiled.

"Really?" Nine asked, slightly disgusted.

Rose shrugged.

"Yeah, all that secretive, brooding, dark thing going on. Pushing people away because you don't want to hurt them. Looking all scary and intimidating when inside you're just lonely." Rose nodded.

Nine snorted, and went back to his drink.

"I'm not secretive _or_ brooding." He muttered darkly.

"You're not doing a very good job of convincing me otherwise at the moment," Rose told him seriously.

Nine glowered and turned back to Ten.

"And you decided to risk Reapers for _that_?" Nine asked.

Ten shrugged.

"I didn't realise until we actually stepped foot in this place, and then all the memories came back and I had to go through with it!" Ten protested.

Nine turned back to Rose at that.

"Care to explain?" he asked Rose.

Instead of replying, Rose smiled sweetly, and began to sing softly, just loud enough to be heard over the steady chatter of the other bar patrons.

"There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

Both Doctors looked up, brows furrowed slightly. Almost subconsciously, Nine began to sing the next verse, thinking back to how Rose hadn't run when he'd told her about feeling the Earth turning beneath his feet, hadn't flinched when he grabbed her hand, hadn't declared him crazy and run as fast as possible back to the safety of her flat, had risked her own life to save him from the Autons…

"She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore…But then she's never looked at me that way before."

Ten's eyes widened, as did Nine's, almost in unison as they realised the significance of the lyrics.

"Oh." they murmured.

"Yeah." Rose agreed quietly.

The three fell into an uncomfortable silence, watching the other patrons of the bar mill around, laugh, drink, chat and dance.

"And I guess my regeneration was the thing that made you see I wasn't a monster?" Nine asked after a few moments, glancing at Ten again.

Rose, however, shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"No," she replied "I saw it long before that."

Nine blinked, and Ten smirked.

"We'd better be going," Ten told Rose suddenly "don't want to stay here too long in case of reapers."

Rose nodded, getting to her feet. She hesitated, before darting forward and kissing Nine's cheek. Then, she headed back towards the TARDIS. Nine and Ten both watched her go.

"She said no. Said she had to stay in 2005 London. Why did she change her mind?" Nine asked Ten quietly.

"We asked again." Ten responded.

Nine snorted.

"We never ask again."

"We do for Rose. She's… special. We need her. Not just for friendship, but, well, she plays a big part in our regeneration." Ten told Nine calmly.

"Let me guess," Nine sighed "that's all you can say? Can't tell me any more?"

Ten nodded.

"Yeah, the time lines are already blurring slightly as it is." Ten grimaced "But I can tell you what to say."

"And what's that? What magical words get Rose Tyler to step inside the TARDIS even after she'd already said no?" Nine asked dryly.

"'Did I mention it also travels in time?'." Ten announced with a grin.

"That's it?" Nine asked, dubious "Eight words?"

"Eight words." Ten nodded, a small smile on his lips "Eight words that saved our life."

Nine frowned slightly at that, and quickly downed the last of his whiskey. Then, he opened his mouth to speak. And froze. They were gone.


	5. I'll Try

**A/N: Well, this was a beast of a chapter! The song 'I'll Try' is from the 2002 Disney film Peter Pan: Return to Never Land :) The chapter after this continues on from this one, although they are based on different Disney songs.**

I'll Try

A concussion was a dreadful thing. It was even more dreadful when aforementioned concussion was caused by some angry aliens attempting to extract data from a human's head. The Doctor swore under his breath in Gallifreyan, and Rose's head lolled against his shoulder. He was hurrying back to the TARDIS as quickly as he allowed himself, trying not to jostle his unconscious, injured companion too much. He knew, of course, that he shouldn't have let Rose lose consciousness, that certainly wasn't good if she did have a concussion, but she'd fainted so abruptly he hadn't had the chance to stop her.

"We're almost home, Rose. You'll be better soon," the Doctor whispered as he finally made out the reassuring blue shape of the TARDIS in the distance.

She didn't reply, of course, but that was to be expected. Soon, the shape of the TARDIS on the horizon grew bigger, and when the Doctor finally reached the door, he struggled to reach the pocket his key was in, balancing Rose precariously. The wonderful ship of his evidently sensed his panic, as the doors swung inwards quickly.

"Thanks, Old Girl." The Doctor murmured with a slight smile.

He hurried into the ship and down the twisting corridors to the medical bay.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose woke slowly, the blur of stark white lighting visible through her sleepy eyes. It looked like some kind of medical facility, and she briefly wondered if she was in hospital. Just then, Rose saw someone move out of the corner of her eye.

"Mum?" she asked uncertainly, brow furrowed as she squinted at the still-blurry figure.

"No, it's me, Rose." The figure replied, stepping closer.

Rose merely raised an eyebrow at the speaker. He was a tall, skinny man with wild brown hair and a rumpled brown pinstripe suit.

"And who are you?" Rose asked him in confusion.

The man's face fell slightly at that.

"Rose, I'm the Doctor." He replied calmly, although Rose could see hidden panic in his eyes.

"The Doctor?" Rose repeated, still frowning "Am I in hospital, then?"

"We-ell," the man- the Doctor- replied, rubbing the back of his neck "sort of. You're in the TARDIS medical bay."

"An' what's a 'TARDIS'? Some kinda posh hospital?" Rose asked.

"Kind of." The Doctor conceded "The TARDIS is mine."

Rose digested his words for several moments before her eyes went wide.

"I, uh, don't have the money to pay for a private hospital." She told him nervously.

"No, no, you don't have to pay, Rose. You're my friend." The Doctor told her gently.

"Then why don't I remember you?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Because you've had a bump to the head. You fell, hit your head and you have a concussion. Plus, you've just had a load of Scornulux trampling through your brain." The Doctor replied calmly.

"Scorn-what?!" Rose asked, sitting up far too quickly.

The entire room tilted at an alarming angle, and Rose couldn't stop a pained groan from slipping out, her arms flailing for something to steady her. Then, suddenly, she felt someone helping her to lie back down, and the Doctor's concerned face swam into view.

"Easy, now," he told her gently "don't wanna go moving about too fast with that head injury of yours."

Rose took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"What were you saying before?" she prompted quietly.

"Oh, about the Scornulux. I'm sorry, Rose, I shouldn't have let them abduct you." The Doctor told her, regret colouring his tone.

"And what are 'Scornulux'?" Rose tried again.

"Aliens." The Doctor answered simply.

Rose blinked.

"Listen, mate, are you sure you're a doctor?" Rose asked uncertainly, shifting away from him slightly.

"Of course I am!" the Doctor replied, perplexed "I've already told you that. Why are you asking me again?"

"Because you're sounding a lot like a mental patient." Rose answered, now as far away from him as she could get without actually moving from the bed.

"You can trust me, Rose." The Doctor told her gently.

He looked like he wanted to move towards her, but he stayed where he was. Even though Rose was still uncertain, she did feel a bit bad for him, particularly if he wasn't lying. She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't form a response. Seeing this, the Doctor smiled weakly.

"How about I take you to your room?" he offered gently "You could do with some rest, and the familiar surroundings might help your memory."

Rose nodded uncertainly, getting to her feet and beginning to follow the Doctor from the room.

**~StormWolf10~ **

The Doctor had helped Rose settle into her own bed and slid a Disney DVD into the DVD player for her, talking all the while about how they watched movies together when one of them- usually her- was ill. The Doctor had then bustled off to pilot the TARDIS, leaving Rose alone. She soon found herself absorbed in the film, but couldn't help but bristle at the fact the Doctor had dumped her in her room and entertained her with a kids' movie while he did god-knows-what. Ok, so she'd had a bump to the head- if what the Doctor was saying was true-, but that didn't mean she wanted to sit around watching cartoons. Even if it was what she usually did when she was ill, Rose certainly didn't want to do it now. She wanted her memories back. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was stronger than that. But it wasn't just that she was frustrated, Rose realised, but also scared. The Doctor had mentioned aliens, quite casually too, but everyone knew aliens weren't real. She was really starting to panic; feeling strangely relaxed around the Doctor even though she was almost certain he should be in a mental hospital. Finally turning her attention back to the film, Rose couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle as the song lyrics to the seemingly harmless kids' film mocked her.

_I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.  
I'm too tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.  
I'll try,  
But it's so hard to believe.  
I'll try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I'll try.  
I'll try.  
I'll try._

As the film continued, Rose wrenched her eyes away from it, uncaring about the stupid Disney film, with stupid Peter Pan and a girl whom she was certain wasn't even in the original film. Instead, she buried her face in her pillow, trying to drown out the mocking words of the song. She was so, so scared. The Doctor hadn't really explained everything, and had changed the subject when she'd asked how long it would take for her memories to return. The 'TARDIS' wasn't like any hospital she'd ever seen before, with weird metal grating on the floor and coral support struts. She was going mad, Rose decided eventually; maybe she really did meet aliens every day. That explained the strangeness of the building- was it a building? - she was in right now. But if that was the case, where was her Mum? Was she ok? And she wished and wished she knew how to cheer the Doctor up; he looked so downright miserable, and Rose knew it was because of her lost memories. What were they, then? Couldn't just be friends, the room she was in now- her own room, Rose noted, as there were still a few of her clothes hanging up in the wardrobe- looked barely used, implying that they perhaps shared a room. Lovers, then? Boyfriend and girlfriend? That would explain why he looked so miserable- his own girlfriend couldn't even remember him. But what if the memories never returned? What would happen then? Rose knew she loved the Doctor, she could feel it, she just didn't recognise _him_.

_I try and try,  
To understand,  
The distance in between:  
The love I feel,  
The things I fear,  
And every single dream.  
I can finally see it.  
Now I have to believe:  
All those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.  
So I'll try,  
'Cause I finally believe!  
I'll try,  
'Cause I see where you see!  
I'll try.  
I'll try!  
I'll try!  
I'll try-  
To fly._

As the song finally drew to a close, Rose let the tears fall freely. She cried for her Mum, who she didn't even know was safe or not, she cried for her friends she'd evidently left behind. She cried for the Doctor. The man who she loved even though she couldn't remember him, and she could tell that he loved her back. And she could tell that this, _she_, was breaking his heart. And with that, Rose sobbed openly into her pillow.


	6. A Whole New World

**A/N: This chapter sort of continues on from 'I'll Try', so it's best to read that chapter first, although this probably makes sense without it.. :) Actually, I think this might be my new favourite over 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'..**

A Whole New World

"You let her get abducted?!" Jackie screeched, hands on hips as she glared at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, Jackie! It... It was a busy market, she must have gotten caught up in the crowds!" the Doctor protested desperately.

Jackie's eyes narrowed, and before Rose could stop her, her palm had collided with the Doctor's cheek. The man cried out slightly, cupping his now stinging cheek as Jackie continued ranting.

"It serves you right, you stupid Time Lord! Letting my Rose get hurt like that… An' you'd better be able to fix her, or I'll be hurtin' you a lot more than that slap!"

Jackie's eyes drifted lower, and Rose's cheeks burned while the Doctor's eyes widened and his hands left his cheek to shield his crotch.

"Just leave it, Mum!" Rose chipped in suddenly, rubbing her temple "The Doctor brought me back here to see if anythin' would jog my memory. You yellin' and slapping him won't help!"

Jackie huffed, but her features softened slightly as she looked Rose over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jackie sighed "it's just, if he didn't keep takin' you to all those dangerous places…"

"Drop it, Mum." Rose cut in quietly, noting how the Doctor was looking more and more miserable with every word that left Jackie's mouth.

Reluctantly, Jackie nodded.

"I'll pop the kettle on." She sighed, heading for the kitchen.

**~StormWolf10~**

Nothing was working. They'd been at Jackie's for almost two days, and there hadn't been even the slightest glimmer of recognition from Rose's battered mind. The Doctor had been considering asking her permission to go into her head and see if he could give her a bit of a nudge back on the right track, but after what the Scornulux did to her, he was reluctant to try it. He was coping, though. Jackie had even pulled him to one side a few hours ago to ask if he was alright, and he'd forced a smile and nodded. They weren't here for him. They were here for Rose. She needed to heal.

"Really, Mum? A Disney movie?" Rose asked, eyebrow raised.

"An' what's wrong with a Disney movie?" Jackie huffed.

"Nothin'." Rose replied quickly "Just the Doctor made me watch one earlier."

"You always watch Disney movies when you're unwell." The Doctor replied with a shrug, one hand in the biscuit barrel again.

Rose rolled her eyes, but moved over to Jackie and picked a film out anyway.

**~StormWolf10~**

Tears stinging his eyes, the Doctor fled from the flat. He didn't bother shutting the door behind him, and he could hear Rose's and Jackie's concerned voices behind him, but he didn't care. Leaning over the balcony slightly, he took several deep breaths, willing himself to calm down and get a grip. Eyes shut, he concentrated on breathing, and was shocked to feel a hand on his arm. The Doctor's eyes snapped open, and he looked over to see Jackie watching him with motherly concern.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her pick that movie." Jackie told him quietly.

"Nothing to worry about." The Doctor told her, not looking at her.

"It _is_ something to worry about, Doctor." Jackie protested softly "It upset you."

I'm fine. It just… Reminded me of, well, before the accident." The Doctor responded, attempting a weak smile even though his eyes were still watery.

"You're not ok, Doctor. You're hurtin'." Jackie responded calmly "You've lost your…Whatever Rose is to you. Your partner."

"She's right in there, Jackie." The Doctor replied dryly, nodding back towards the flat.

"You know what I mean." Jackie berated softly "She doesn't remember you. You've as good as lost her, and it's alright to grieve. We'll get through this, but it'll do you no good to keep it all bottled up."

"I don't want to hurt Rose, though." The Doctor answered quietly, staring out across the estate, avoiding Jackie's knowing gaze.

"But believe me, Doctor. You'll feel a lot better after you've cried. I did after Pete died. Kept tellin' myself I couldn't cry, that I had to stay strong for Rose, that she'd pick up on somethin' being wrong. It took months before I properly grieved, but after I had, I felt so much better." Jackie told him gently, rubbing his arm.

The Doctor sighed, head bowed as they listened to the faint strains of 'A Whole New World' coming from the sitting room.

"Now," Jackie continued, slightly louder "are you gonna stand out here in the cold and cry, or are you gonna bottle it up and come back in?"

The Doctor exhaled loudly, watching as his breath formed in front of him in a little white cloud.

"I think," he began uncertainly after a while "I need to stay out here for a bit."

Jackie nodded in understanding.

"I'll leave the door on the latch." She told him softly before heading back into the flat.

**~StormWolf10~**

"What're you doing up here?"

The Doctor didn't look round at the sound of the voice, he already knew it was Rose.

"Watching the stars." He replied.

He listened as he heard Rose walking over to him.

"You've been gone hours, you know. Me and Mum were getting worried." Rose told him as she hopped up to sit on the brick platform "You didn't tell us you were gonna come up to the roof."

"Easier to see the stars." He responded, still not looking at her.

Rose sighed.

"Mum told me the film upset you. 'M sorry, I should have picked something else." She told him quietly, watching him carefully.

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor replied.

"It does though. I hurt you." Rose pointed out, before adding "Why won't you look at me?"

There was silence for a minute or so as the Doctor considered his answer. Finally, he replied.

"Because it's easier not to." He admitted softly "Every time I look at you, I can see it in your eyes. You have no idea who I am."

He did look at her then, briefly, eyes dark and sad in the night-time gloom. Rose stared back, willing herself to say something, but before she could respond, the Doctor returned his attention to the stars.

"It wasn't the film that upset me." The Doctor announced suddenly, hands in his pockets.

"No?" Rose asked, brow furrowed as she looked up at him.

She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she'd brought a jacket up with her.

"No." the Doctor replied "It was the song."

Rose frowned for a few moments as she recalled the song lyrics. Then she realised.

"Oh." She murmured.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, still gazing out at the stars.

They descended into silence again, both staring out at the inky black sky and the tiny pinpricks of lights that signalled the rest of London. At some point, Rose realised, the Doctor had begun humming, and she couldn't help a small smile when he began singing quietly under his breath.

"I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid, Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide?"

There was something familiar about the Doctor singing, something nagging at the back of her mind, and Rose closed her eyes, concentrating hard on grasping the memory and dragging it forward.

"I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder, Over, sideways and under, On a magic carpet ride" the Doctor continued quietly as he stared out at the stars.

He was oblivious, Rose decided, to the fact she could hear him. It was sweet, she decided.

"A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view, No one to tell us no, Or where to go, Or say we're only dreaming"

The Doctor finished singing and, after realising he wasn't going to continue, Rose picked up where he left off, singing just as softly as he'd done.

"A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you"

The Doctor looked at her in shock, wide-eyed.

"Well?" Rose prompted, eyebrow arched.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you" the Doctor sang softly, still looking rather confused.

"Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling, Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, Through an endless diamond sky" Rose continued, smiling as the Doctor's confused expression began slipping away to form a soft smile instead "A whole new world…"

"Don't you dare close your eyes" the Doctor sang, stepping closer to where Rose was sat.

"A hundred thousand things to see" Rose countered

"Hold your breath - it gets better"

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be" Rose sang with a grin.

"A whole new world," the Doctor continued, voice growing in strength now.

"Every turn a surprise"

"With new horizons to pursue"

"Every moment gets better"

They both paused slightly, before singing in unison.

"I'll chase them anywhere, There's time to spare, Let me share this whole new world with you"

"A whole new world," the Doctor sang loudly, suddenly throwing his arms out wide in front of them, causing Rose to laugh as he grinned back at her.

Rose barely managed to get her line out as she sang; "A whole new world"

"That's where we'll be"

"That's where we'll be" Rose countered, also grinning now.

"A thrilling chase,"

"A wondrous place"

At some point, the Doctor had moved to stand between Rose's legs, and they were now nose to nose as they, somewhat breathlessly, sung the last line together.

"For you and me"

The end of the song was followed by a lengthy silence as they both just stared at each other. And then, slowly, the Doctor bent down and captured Rose's lips with his own, kissing her gently. Rose kissed him back, slow and relaxed, and when they finally pulled away, a memory sparked in her mind.

"I've heard you sing before." She told the Doctor quietly.

"You have?" the Doctor asked quietly, brow furrowed.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, you were singing that song from The Little Mermaid." She told him.

The Doctor blushed, and he scratched his neck.

"Ah," he murmured "wasn't aware you'd heard that."

Then, he froze, eyes locking with hers.

"You remember that?" he asked quietly, wide-eyed.

Biting her lip, Rose nodded.

"Yeah." She confirmed softly.

"You know who I am?" the Doctor asked.

Again, Rose nodded.

"You have your memories back?"

Rose paused at the question, before nodding.

"Well," she amended "bits and pieces, I think."

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Still a way to go yet," Rose pointed out.

"I don't care, it's a start." The Doctor replied, tugging her in for a hug "My Rose."

"My Doctor."


End file.
